The Avengers: True Romance Chronicles
by Lovely Fox-Kit
Summary: Just a short side fic with moments of love with our favorite Avengers, ratings change depending on the pairing and they are as follows: ThorKi (ThorxLoki), Stony (StevexTony), Hillury (Agent HillxNick Fury), and Natter (NatashaxPepper)...enjoy!
1. Pleasured Senses

**The Avengers: True Romance Chronicles (a 'Marvel's: The Avengers' fic)**

Disc.: Am I placing ownership on this series? Hell no, which means that I'm only the owner of this fic with borrowed characters that are not mine.

A/N: Now that I've finished up 'Jagged Dawn', I can start on this side fic that features sweet love scenes with the pairings that popped up in the story and shed some light on them; the pairings I'll be writing about are as follows: ThorKi (ThorxLoki), Stony (StevexTony), Hilury (Agent HillxNick Fury), and finally Natter (NatashaxPepper)…the ratings will change depending on the pairing and the fic will be fairly short chapter-wise, so don't cry when it comes to an end after only a few chapters; just sit back and enjoy the story, starting with the ThorKi pairing.

**Ch.1- Pleasured Senses (ThorKi)**

*Chapter Rating: M (for a lemon and slight swearing)

The events of the time spent on Earth and the images of the war with Ryordian and his Chitauri army were replaying in Loki's mind as he sighed, his mind showing them like a movie on endless repeat; it'd only been a week since him and Thor had returned to Asgard but he still couldn't forget how Phil had died in his arms and the way the tears wouldn't stop coming no matter how much he wanted them to stop, the raven haired male getting up from the bed that was occupied by his lover and stepping out onto the balcony. The blonde haired Thunder God felt the bed rise up slightly and he heard his lover pad across the floor towards the balcony, Thor opening his eyes and taking in the sight of his lover's slim back as he left the bed and joined Loki on the balcony.

"Loki, what's wrong?"

"(chuckles slightly) What in all the Realms makes you think that there's something troubling me?"

"Because I know you, my love…you only ever go onto the balcony when something is troubling or upsetting you (gently grabs hand); tell me what ails you, my beautiful silvertongue." Thor said as he squeezed the hand he'd grabbed in his own, Loki's fingers slipping between his perfectly as the raven haired Asgardian male sighed.

"The war…all those people Ryordian killed…it's all my fault, I could've stopped that bastard from doing such awful things…I could've saved an innocent Agent's life if I was stronger, but instead…I let Phil and all those innocent people die! I couldn't…I…" the raven haired Asgardian male couldn't finish his sentence, Loki turning towards his husband and gripping his nightshirt as he cried loudly into Thor's chest; the blonde haired Thunder God held his sobbing lover, the raven haired silvertongue's body shaking with his crying as they just held each other for awhile before going back to the bed together.

When they were sitting on the bed, Thor gently grabbed his lover's shoulders and made him look into his eyes…deep forest green connecting with dark honey-amber as the blonde Thunder God wiped the tears from his lover's eyes with all the gentleness of a cat rubbing against its' master's face, Loki smiling slightly as the two lovers held hands for a little while longer.

When the seconds ticked by into minutes slowly, Thor coming up with the perfect way to make his lover forget the pain of the war as he smiled somewhat mischievously at Loki. The raven haired silvertongue was confused as to what his lover was trying to say, the smile on his face slightly unnerving but it wasn't exactly uncomfortable…it just meant that pleasure would soon follow such an action, but for now he decided to play the oblivious man and find out what his lover was planning.

"Loki, I know that the war has brought you pain…it makes me feel deep remorse and sympathy, knowing that I tried my hardest to save those innocent people, like you; but we can't grieve over them forever, they won't rest in peace if we do…all that can be done is to keep living and make their deaths worth something." Thor said reassuringly, the raven haired Asgardian male nodding in slight gratitude for his husband's comforting words.

"Thank you, Thor…I needed to hear you reassure my troubled heart."

"Tis my pleasure, dearest silvertongue…but since we're both awake, why don't we get to what I promised you on the Helicarrier a week ago?"

"(chuckles) Why, whatever do you mean my *Thunderheart?"

"Oh, just that 'full body pleasure session' you made me agree to before I ran off to fight…I believe it's time that I deliver on that promise, don't you?"

"Oh, _that_…why yes, I do believe it's high time for you to deliver on your promise."

The blonde haired Thunder God smiled wickedly before he tackled his grinning lover and made him lie down on his back, Thor leaning down and capturing his raven haired silvertongue's lips in a passionate kiss that made both of them breathless by the time they had to breathe; Loki was used to his husband's sensuous ministrations by this point in their marriage, so he started to unbutton his nightshirt until it was open and displaying his pale skin for the blonde Thunder God to admire gratefully.

Deciding not to keep his lover waiting any longer, Thor moved his lips from Loki's to his neck as he nipped and sucked at the skin beneath his lips…the raven haired Asgardian male trembling slightly beneath such tender ministrations and allowing soft moans to spill out of his mouth as he felt his lover's mouth take a pale nipple into its' depths, Thor's tongue swirling it in little circles while his hand gave attention to the other by rolling and pinching it slightly as Loki's breathing became ragged and short.

As Thor listened to his lover release such beautiful sounds from his lips, the blonde haired Thunder God wanted his lover to just let all those sounds become louder rather than stay suppressed as he moved from the raven haired male's chest to his stomach…Thor trailing light kisses and licks across the exposed skin as he felt Loki reach his hands up and remove the shirt so that both of them were bare-chested, the blonde haired Thunder God smiled slightly as he kept moving steadily down his lover's body until he reached his night pants.

The raven haired silvertongue was panting slightly from all the slow kisses and light licks draped across his body in such sensuous ways that he was practically burning up inside from the pleasure steadily building to its' critical point; by this point, Thor had already managed to get Loki's pants off and threw them off into a corner of the room. He admired his lover's fully erect shaft, the engorged organ already leaking slightly as he kissed the head before taking the whole cock into his mouth inch by inch until the blonde haired Thunder God's nose was touching the small nest of raven black curls at the very top of the other male's shaft above his balls.

Loki was doing his best not to scream out in pleasure as his blonde haired lover sucked his cock slowly, the raven haired silvertongue gasping loudly and throwing his head back onto the pillow as he felt himself getting closer to that desperately needed release that he could feel coming over him; Thor could feel that his lover was getting close, so he gave a few more hard sucks to the organ in his mouth and throat before he felt Loki come hard inside his mouth…the blonde Thunder God drinking every last drop until he felt the shaft become soft and he removed his mouth from Loki's cock, Thor kissing his raven haired lover again as he then released the raven haired silvertongue's lips to show him three fingers. Loki already knew what this meant so he took the appendages into his mouth and started to suck on them thoroughly, the raven haired male making sure they were sufficiently coated as his hands grabbed the hem of his blonde lover's pants…the message being loud and clear as he saw the blonde Thunder God removed them and both of them were fully nude by now.

As the raven haired silvertongue continued sucking the fingers in his mouth, Thor felt that he was ready so he removed the fingers from Loki's mouth and pushed all three of them into the other male's entrance simultaneously but slowly…he wanted to pleasure his lover, not hurt him as he then started using them to stretch his lover open to accept something much thicker as he distracted him from the pain by slowly kissing him with all the passion they'd kept inside themselves during the war with Ryordian and the Chitauri. When he felt that his lover was sufficiently prepared, Thor then spit into his hand and slathered up his cock until it was wet enough to cause minimal discomfort as he saw his lover nod at him before sheathing himself deep inside Loki in one fluid motion.

When he saw Loki nod again, he knew that it was time to move as he started a slow pace but after a few minutes he picked up the pace and started thrusting into the raven haired Asgardian male's body…the raven haired silvertongue moaning loudly as he gripped Thor's shoulders with his hands until his knuckles turned whiter than his own pale skin as the pace kept getting more and more frenzied until he choked out a pleasured gasp when his blonde haired Thunderheart hit his prostate dead on with one slightly harsh thrust into his body, Loki reaching up and licking the shell of Thor's ear before nibbling on it slightly as he let out another moan when his prostate was rammed into again.

The blonde haired Thunder God could feel himself getting closer to release with each thrust into his raven haired lover's prostate, Thor reaching down between their bodies and stroking his lover's neglected cock to fullness again as he kept his stroking in time with his thrusting until Loki let out a strangled moan and came in the blonde haired Thunder God's hand as well as in between their bodies; a sheen of sweat covered their bodies as the blonde haired Thunder God also came inside his raven haired lover, rope after rope of seed spilling into Loki's body until it was almost leaking out of his entrance.

The two males stayed still for a minute, both of them enjoying their orgasmic high until Thor's cock became limp once more and he pulled out of his raven haired lover…the blonde haired Thunder God grabbed his raven haired lover and pulled him up against his body as they fell asleep in each other's arms, but neither of them was too exhausted to hear each other's words before sleep overtook them until the light would beckon them to the waking world several hours later.

"I love you, my beautiful Silvertongue."

"And I love you too, my courageous Thunderheart."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

T.B.C.- That's it for the ThorKi pairing lemon, up next is the Stony pairing and I hope you guys like this next chapter too…drop me a nice comment/message/review , I'd really appreciate it!

*Thunderheart- it's the nickname that Loki gave to Thor because of his great power over lightning and thunder, also because of his gentle heart that always has love for him no matter what happens between them.


	2. Dance Lessons 101

**The Avengers: True Romance Chronicles (a 'Marvel's: The Avengers' fic)**

Disc.: Am I placing ownership on this series? Hell no, which means that I'm only the owner of this fic with borrowed characters that are not mine.

A/N: So, I checked back with this story and was surprised to find that it has a follower despite the fact that it only went up yesterday…I'm so glad that someone likes the story so far, even though I've now reached the halfway point in this side fic; also, can anyone out there help me with something for my final chapter of my 'Legend of Spyro' crossover series? I wanna cross it over with one last series and finally put it to bed and never have to worry about it ever again. But other than that, please enjoy then next pairing: Stony (StevexTony for those who don't know or read about this pairing often enough).

**Ch.2- Dance Lessons 101**

*Chapter Rating: T (for slight swearing and a few kisses)

Steve could count the number of things he'd never gotten around to doing before he got frozen on both hands with little to no effort at all: cooking the perfect stew for guests, how much alcohol he could kick back before he got wasted, but most of all the one thing he'd always wanted to learn to do was how to dance…Peggy had promised him before he took down Schmidt, but he ended up getting frozen for 72 years and she'd passed away; now that she was gone, he had no female friends left to teach him that weren't either married or uninterested.

The wheat blonde haired super-soldier sighed as he ran his hands through his sweat soaked strands, his memories of the war catching up to him again as he hammered punch after punch into the bag hanging by a thick chain in front of him until his fist went straight through the thick leather…the bag expelling sand as Steve pulled his fist back out of it and resigned himself to being finished for the day, the wheat blonde haired super-soldier heading into the showers of the gym he was currently working out at.

After showering for about 30 minutes, Steve stepped out clothed in a pair of dark blue bootcut jeans and sneakers with a white short sleeved shirt and a grey jacket as he carried his bag out to his car in the parking lot; the wheat blonde haired super-soldier stopped off at Subway and grabbed some lunch before heading back to his apartment to spend the rest of his day relaxing on the couch and watching the news, Steve throwing his bag in his room and placing his shoes on the floor beside the couch before laying on the dark brown leather couch in the living room and switching the TV on to the current news channel relaying a story about bioterrorists developing a virus but being taken into custody before it could be used to hurt anyone.

As he lay on the soft leather couch, Steve heard his phone vibrate on the mahogany coffee table and was surprised to see that it was a text message from Tony; the wheat blonde haired super-soldier had given the man his number that day they all went out for Shawarma, knowing that if a disaster like Ryordian's doing came up again, he could call Steve and have him come to Stark Tower or even join him aboard the Helicarrier for a meeting of the Avengers…but he never thought he'd actually text him on a Sunday afternoon when he could be doing an infinite number of other things that could bring him tons of money.

The wheat blonde haired super-soldier looked at his phone, a Samsung Galaxy S5 that had an American flag phone case, and saw the message was brief…which meant that he had something important to tell him and it wasn't really casual.

'_Hey Steve,_

_Meet me at Stark Tower in 45 minutes…I have something I'd like you to help me with._

_-Tony.'_

Still not really used to the whole concept of what more modernized people called 'instant messaging' or 'texting', Steve used the stylus to respond instead of his hands along with the electronic keypad and sent a short message in response to the dark haired brunette's text.

'_Still not really used to this concept, but I'll be there in about an hour._

_-Steve.'_

The wheat blonde haired super-soldier grabbed his car keys and headed out after putting his shoes back on and turning off the TV, Steve pocketing his keys and wallet as well as his phone before getting into his car and driving off towards Stark Tower.

(An hour later)

Steve was coming up the elevator and watching the floors be displayed in bright red digital numbers on an electronic screen above the doors, the elevator stopping at the top of Stark Tower's 75th floor; when the doors opened, the wheat blonde haired super-soldier saw the dark haired brunette moving his furniture off to the side with help from a mechanical arm. It was only when the elevator doors closed that Tony turned and looked at Steve, the first thing that the wheat blonde haired super-soldier noticed was that he was wearing a dark maroon button up shirt with the sleeves rolled up to rest behind his elbows and a pair of black dress slacks with black flat shoes.

"Um, is there something you're not telling me, Mr. Stark?" Steve said as he inwardly admitted to himself that the classy clothes made the dark haired brunette look very handsome, and he was secretly glad that he was the only one seeing him look this nicely dressed right now.

"Actually, yeah…someone told me that you never learned to dance, so now I'm gonna teach you."

"Wait…you wanna teach me how to dance?"

"Yeah."

"Right here, in the middle of Stark Tower, on a Sunday afternoon?"

"Uh, yeah…is there a problem with that, Blondie?"

Steve blushed slightly at being called 'Blondie', but let it slide in favor of continuing the conversation with Tony.

"Well, not really, but how exactly are you gonna teach me? I've never even heard you say anything about liking dancing…let alone teaching someone else how to do it."

"Well, that's because the world was at stake and we didn't have time to discuss hobbies…now that we've got some downtime, I can show you all the finer parts of dancing; we'll be doing Ballroom Dancing, otherwise known as Waltzing so drop your things off by the white couch to your left (points to couch) and come join me on the dance floor."

The wheat blonde haired super-soldier placed his bag on the floor and walked over to stand in front of Tony, the dark haired brunette seeing that the other was slightly nervous so he decided to put on some classical music to start off the lesson nice and easy.

"JARVIS, put on Maurice Ravel's '_Bolero_'."

"_Excellent choice in music sir, as always._"

Steve was somewhat anxious as he heard the soft classical music begin to filter throughout the Tower, the dark haired brunette male grabbing his shoulders gently to keep him from being so nervous.

"Hey, everyone who's never danced before is always nervous…it would've surprised me if you weren't. Now then, we'll start with the positions of the hands on each other's bodies; place one hand on my hips and grab my hand with your other hand."

Steve did his best to do as he was instructed, Tony shooting him a slight glare when he'd gotten the positions wrong but after a few tries he finally got them right as his left hand was resting on the other man's hip and his right hand was gently grasped by Tony's own right hand.

"Alright, now that we've got the hands where they should be, let's start moving…and follow my lead as I move…ready, Steve?"

"Y-Yeah, I guess so."

"Good, now then follow my lead exactly as I describe it…1,2…1,2…keep going at this same pace until I tell you otherwise."

The two males moved slowly across the polished black marble tile floors, Steve feeling a little more at ease when he moved a little too close to his partner and ended up stepping on his foot…the dark haired brunette sucking in a breath and grunting in slight pain.

"Are you okay, Tony?"

"Damn it…yeah, I'm alright; one thing I forgot to mention before we started, make sure you _never_ step on your partner's toes or feet. Alright, let's start again from the beginning."

(4 hours later)

The two males were still moving slowly across the floor in time to the beautiful classical music filtering throughout the Tower, but they were now in sync as Tony spun Steve around before pulling him back towards his body and dipping him backwards as they stared up into each other's eyes for a brief moment before coming back up and moving across the floor in tune to the music…as if they were in their own world when the song came to an end, the dark haired brunette pulling his partner's hand up to his lips and placing a gentle kiss on his fingers as well as on the top of his hand. Steve blushed at the other male's actions before stuttering out a 'Thank you' and looking at his partner again.

"Not bad for your first time, Blondie…you're pretty light on your feet; if you want, I can teach you other forms of dancing, such as Tango and Salsa dancing. But for now, it's kinda late so how about you stay for dinner?"

"Yeah, that sounds great…where'd you learn to dance, if you don't mind me asking?"

"My dad took me out to dance halls and let me dance with some of the girls there, and I picked up on it pretty quickly; but yeah, that's how I learned. Does Italian food sound good to you?"

"Yeah, it's fine."

The two males spent the next hour or so discussing the war and their thoughts on how they could've prevented so many deaths before Steve left to go home after dinner. As Tony watched him leave, he thought about how graceful the wheat blonde haired super-soldier looked as he moved across the floor with him…a smile coming to rest on his lips.

For the first time in nearly 10 years, Tony Stark had thoroughly enjoyed dancing…and with Steve Rogers as his partner, he couldn't wait to do it again.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

T.B.C.- This chapter was a little more mild than the last one, and the next one will probably be the same way…the next one will come soon, so please be patient until it does; also, check out 'Bolero' by Maurice Ravel as you imagine these two ballroom dancing in the Stark Tower on a Sunday afternoon…it might actually help you enjoy this chapter even more.


	3. Dinner and Beachside Walks

**The Avengers: True Romance Chronicles (a 'Marvel's: The Avengers' fic)**

Disc.: Am I placing ownership on this series? Hell no, which means that I'm only the owner of this fic with borrowed characters that are not mine.

A/N: So, we've hit chapter 3…which means that after this is the last one of this fic, for those who haven't really gotten it yet, this isn't meant to be a full length fic spanning more than 3 or 4 chapters; it's only supposed to be about moments with the pairings that popped up in the story before this one, 'Jagged Dawn'…anyway, I don't wanna keep you guys waiting too long so here's the next pairing: Hillury (Agent HillxNick Fury).

**Ch.3: Dinner and Beachside Walks**

*Chapter Rating: K+ (for possible swearing and a kiss or two)

Maria was currently in the bathroom, a black spaghetti strap dress hugging her lithe but toned frame. Tonight was her and Nick's anniversary, and they were gonna go to dinner before taking a nice walk on the beach together and finish up the night with a wine tasting ceremony; ever since the war had pretty much come and gone a few weeks ago, both Agents had been unable to forget those who'd died and reflected on what they could've done to help them had they gotten there just a bit sooner.

After applying just a touch more dark smoky grey eyeliner, Maria stepped out of the bathroom wearing a midnight black dress with spaghetti straps that went to her knees with slits extending about 5 inches up on each side and stopping; Nick walked into the bedroom wearing a pale ash grey dress shirt and black jacket with black dress slacks and dark brown leather flat shoes, a black tie fastened around his neck as he eyed his wife appreciatively with a smile on his face. The female Agent was also wearing a pair of black high heels with wedge heels so that she wouldn't hurt her ankles when walking in them, the straps tied around her thin ankles and secured with a small gold buckle.

"May I escort you to the car this evening, Lady Hill?" Nick said while holding out his hand, Maria taking it with her own smile as she looked at her husband.

"You may, Sir Fury."

The two Agents smiled once again as they headed out to the car, their driver starting up the vehicle and heading to the restaurant with the married Agents smiling happily at each other in the back seat, their hands intertwined and not letting go.

(Red Lobster Interior, evening)

Maria and Nick were currently sitting at a table made exclusively for couples, the two lovers enjoying the oceanside view appreciatively while sipping the white Zinfandel from their glasses and laughing about the moment when the Hulk had pretty much thrown Ryordian around like a rag doll and calling him a 'Puny Giant', at least that's what they'd heard from Loki when he probed the other Frost Giant's mind and told them what he'd seen and heard…the raven haired silvertongue laughing so hard he almost stopped breathing and Thor himself had also laughed uproariously when his husband had told him about the whole incident.

When their food arrived, Maria having lobster scampi and Nick dining on crab stuffed mushrooms and filet mignon, both Agents reminisced about their training days in S.H.I.E.L.D. as well as how their marriage was kept secret so that neither of them could be used against the other if they'd been captured or interrogated.

After having desert, which was comprised of chocolate lava cake and vanilla mousse with white chocolate chips, Nick covered the bill and both Agents went to the beach to walk together. The sun setting on the water gave it an orange-purple glow that lit up the waves so beautifully, Maria stumbling and swearing as she leaned onto the sand.

"Are you alright, Maria?" the dark skinned Agent asked his wife concernedly, Maria looking at him with a dismissive expression that was meant to not make him worry.

"Yeah, I'm fine Nick…I just broke the heel of my shoe; damn secondhand shoes weren't made for being out like this, especially at night…but I didn't have any other heels to wear so I grabbed these ones."

"Remind me to raise hell with your mother when we get back to our house…but for now, do you want me to carry you?"

"If you wouldn't mind, my good sir."

"Madam, it would be my genuine pleasure." Nick said as he picked his wife up into his arms and carried her for about 20 minutes before she asked him to put her down, both Agents walking hand in hand down the beach as the night air caressed their skin gently. When it started getting close to 8:00, Maria and Nick went to Payless Shoes and bought the female Agent a new pair of wedge heeled shoes…the black leather shoes having straps that ran over her feet and were secured with a pair of rose gold buckles in the back behind her ankles, Nick driving them to a wine tasting ceremony where they sampled a few bottles and then headed home for the night; Maria took off her shoes and kissed her husband passionately on the lips for a few minutes before both Agents retired for the night…the dark skinned Agent making a note to call Charlize Hill in the morning to complain about the shoes that almost made Maria break her ankle.

After all, Nick loved every part of his wife…including her ankles.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

T.B.C.- that's the end of this chapter…sorry if it was too short or not cute enough for you guys. Up next is the final chapter; I really hope you guys liked this fic that served as an intermission between major projects featuring our favorite Asgardian pairing, ThorKi. The next one will revolve around the events of 'Thor: the Dark World', but that one won't be slated to start until around either October or November of this year…I need to see the movie first; anyway, for now I'll see you guys off and will drop the next chapter soon.


	4. Damaged Protocol

**The Avengers: True Romance Chronicles (a 'Marvel's: The Avengers' fic)**

Disc.: Am I placing ownership on this series? Hell no, which means that I'm only the owner of this fic with borrowed characters that are not mine.

A/N: Well, we've reached the finale…chapter 4, but please don't be sad; the next installment will begin around October or November of this year, so you guys have that to look forward to. For the time being, enjoy the final chapter of this fic and please tell me how I did with this one too…until then, please love this chapter just like the others before it and also the final pairing: Natter (NatashaxPepper).

**Ch.4- Damaged Protocol**

*Chapter Rating: T (for slight swearing and a bit of a lime)

Pepper Potts could tell you a lot of things about her girlfriend…she was strong willed, intelligent, extraordinarily beautiful, and could use her skills as a Master Assassin to make you drop your guard before kicking your ass 8 ways to Sunday…but never before had she been withdrawn and distant, especially for more than a day. That was how Natasha Romanoff had been for the last 5 days, ever since the war had ended and things were starting to get back to normal; the redheaded woman would stare out at the sky from the 3 bedroom apartment, lost in thought, while the other auburn haired woman went about her daily business.

On the afternoon of the 6th day, Pepper couldn't take it anymore…she had to know what happened so she decided to go do some shopping and when she got back she'd ask her girlfriend what happened to make her so unnerved. After returning with some bags in her hands, mostly filled things like milk and vegetables, the auburn haired female put the groceries away and sat down next to her redheaded lover on the white leather couch quietly; neither said anything for awhile, the silence between them slightly awkward until Natasha spoke up and ended the tense moment between herself and Pepper.

"I know you wanna ask me what happened on the Helicarrier, and that it's been bothering you for the last week…my behavior, that is."

The auburn haired woman looked at her girlfriend and sighed, the moment becoming tense once more.

"Yeah, you're right Natasha…I didn't ask because I wasn't sure if you were ready to talk about it or not."

"Well, if you wanna know…then I'll tell you."

The silence rose up between them once again, but only briefly because Pepper initiated the conversation this time.

"So…what happened to you, Natasha? What made you get so distant, my *red widow?"

"I was…compromised; you know that I've got red in my ledger, and that I've been trying to wipe it out for years…but Ryordian, he…"

"He found out, didn't he?"

"Yeah…I don't know how it happened, but he dragged it out and used it against me."

"What did he say to you?"

"(sighs)…I'll tell you what he told me, Pepper."

(Flashback to 6 days ago, Ryordian's Prison, Helicarrier Basement Level 1)

_Ryordian paced around the inside of his steel and glass cage, the Frost Giant contemplating his next stage of his plan…a chair sitting in the center of the cage, the small four legged piece of furniture the only other item in the cage with him. As he kept moving back and forth around the cage, he sensed a presence outside the steel and glass room…a chuckle and grin sliding onto his face and out of his mouth when he realized that this other person had almost escaped his notice._

"_There's not many people who can sneak up on me." The Jotun said as he looked out at the person, surprised to see that it was a woman._

"_I bet you figured I'd come."_

"_Really? After everything that's happened, you would appear to me as a friend…and in turn, I would cooperate. Is that what you were hoping would happen?"_

"_Let's skip the pleasantries…I wanna know what you've done to Agent Barton."_

"_Ah yes, the 'Hawkeye'…I'd say that I've expanded his mind."_

_Natasha started walking towards the cage, her intentions hidden from the Frost Giant as she kept speaking to him even after she'd stopped 10 feet from the outside of the front of the cage._

"_And after you've won…when you're King of the mountain…what happens to his mind?"_

_Ryordian was intrigued by the redheaded woman's behavior…she carried herself with all the air of an assassin or perhaps even a soldier, yet she spoke like someone whose lover had been stolen away from her and was out for blood…for revenge._

"_(chuckles) Is this love, Agent Romanoff?"_

"_Love is for children, I owe him a debt."_

_The Frost Giant stepped back and sat down in the chair, his legs crossing over each other as he motioned for her to explain to him what she meant._

"_Tell me."_

_Natasha sighed, the memory not exactly being one of her favorites…but if she was gonna get Ryordian to tell her his plan, then she had to air her dirty laundry so she started telling him what he wanted to know._

"_Well…before I worked for S.H.I.E.L.D., I uh…let's just say that I made a name for myself out there in the world; I have a very…specific skill set, and I didn't care who I used it for…or on. I got onto S.H.I.E.L.D.'s radar in a very bad way, and Agent Barton was sent to kill me…he made a different call; otherwise, I wouldn't be standing here right now telling you the whole story."_

_Ryordian nodded, his eyes locking with Agent Romanoff's again before he spoke to her._

"_And if I vow to spare his life…what will you do then?"_

"_Not let you out-"_

"_Oh, but I like this…the entire Earth in the balance and you bargain for one man."_

"_Regimes and Dynasties fall every day…I tend not to weep over it, I'm Russian…or I was."_

"_And what are you now?" _

_The redheaded Master Assassin sighed as she continued to look at the Jotun in the cage, said Frost Giant now standing up…she wanted this whole thing with him to end, but she had to keep up appearances in order to get what she needed from him so she kept the conversation going again._

"_It's really not all that complicated, you know…I got red in my ledger, and I wanna wipe it out."_

_Natasha could tell that he was gonna try to play mind games with her, so she steeled herself for the mental assault and let her acting skills kick in as he spoke up once more._

"_Can you? Can you really wipe out that much red…Drakov's daughter? Sao Paolo…the Hospital fire…oh yes, Barton told me everything; your ledger is dripping, nay, it's gushing red and you think that saving a man no more virtuous than yourself will change anything? This is the basest sentimentality you humans can conjure up, this is a child's prayer…pathetic; you lie and kill in the service of liars and killers, you pretend to be separate…to have your own code or credo, something that makes up for the horrors you've committed so that you can act like it doesn't affect you in the slightest. But the bleak reality is that they are a part of you, and they will _never_ go away."_

_Natasha prepared herself to fake like it was affecting her, that his words had triggered something in her and he could use it against her…she was proven right when he slammed his fist into the glass and spoke menacingly in a tone filled with venom, his eyes taking on a murderous glint as they narrowed at her._

"_I won't touch Barton, not until I make him kill you…slowly, intimately…in all the ways he knows you fear, and then he'll wake long enough to see his good work finished…and when he screams, I'll split his skull! This is _my _bargain, you mewling bitch."_

_The redheaded woman turned away sniffling, his words cutting her like a jagged knife as she almost couldn't bring herself to speak to him again but somehow managing to._

"_You're a monster."_

"_(chuckles) Oh no…you brought the monster."_

_Natasha turned to him with a completely calm façade once more, her face never once betraying anything other than complete detachment._

"_So, Banner…that's your play."_

"_What?"_

_The redheaded woman pushed a button on the earpiece embedded in her ear, her voice as calm as her facial expression._

"_Ryordian plans to unleash the Hulk…keep Banner in the lab, I'm on my way; keep Thor and Loki there as well."_

_The Frost Giant watched the redheaded woman as she stood on the other side of the cage, Ryordian following her when she walked all the way around to stand on the other side of the walkway._

"_Thank you…for your cooperation."_

_As Natasha ran out of the room ad through the opened door, the Jotun realized that he'd been played from the beginning of their conversation…a smile settling onto his face at the woman's skill in manipulating others, his respect for humans going up just a bit more._

(Flashback ends)

"I didn't let him see it, but his words affected me more than I let on during the war against the Chitauri…I know that my role as an assassin is one that always puts me at risk, and puts more red in my ledger every day…but if my skills can save lives then I'll hold onto them for as long as possible."

Pepper just took in all that her lover had told her, the auburn haired woman gently taking Natasha's hand in her own and placing a kiss on each finger tenderly.

"I know…and I'll stay by your side, no matter what."

The two women stared at each other for a few seconds longer before engaging each other in a heated kiss, Natasha laying Pepper down on the couch beneath her as tongues flew over every patch of skin and moans filled the air until they had to breathe…both women sharing a few more short kisses until it came time to get some sleep.

Pepper may not have the most exciting life in the world, being Tony Stark's assistant and all…but she would never once complain as long as Natasha was there to keep it exciting in its' own way.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

And that's the end of this fic with this chapter, like I said previously the next project will come along around October or November of this year…it'll start with another ThorKi fic based on 'Thor: the Dark World' and then jump into 'The Avengers 2: Age of Ultron'. For now though, thanks for sticking around until the end of this fic and the others before it…and I promise to bring you more of our favorite pairings later on in the year when the projects I mentioned kick off, but until then, see you guys around and please leave a nice review…bye bye for now!


	5. Author's Note

**The Avengers: True Romance Chronicles (a 'Marvel's: The Avengers' fic)**

Disc.: Am I placing ownership on this series? Hell no, which means that I'm only the owner of this fic with borrowed characters that are not mine.

A/N: I know I said that the last chapter was the finale, but I forgot to go more in depth about something that I pointed out in the last chapter and that was the term 'red widow' that Pepper used in her conversation with Natasha…here's the explanation, so enjoy it:

The term 'red widow' is a nickname that Pepper gave to Natasha, you might even call it a pet name…basically, Pepper doesn't really like the negativity associated with her girlfriend's code name, so she gave her a more personal one that she only uses when they're alone. She calls her that because of her bright red hair, it's her way of lifting some of the negativity surrounding Natasha's code name and making her feel better after every mission she goes on.

Now then, here are some fics that will be started on as soon as I can get reference material for them:

*Stars and Shades: The Fated Wars (a 'Thor: The Dark World' fic)

*Jagged Dawn: Age of Martyrs and Heroes (a 'Marvel's The Avengers 2: Age of Ultron' fic)

And of course, a couple of in-work projects that will either be posted soon or ended soon:

*Ocean and Sky

*Harry Potter: The Wolf Heart Saga

*Chapter 7 of 'Sun and Moon'

For those who are waiting, please check out my other fics in progress and let me know what you think of them…for now, see you around.

-Lovely Fox-Kit.


End file.
